


Haunted Hearts - Asahi Azumane x Reader - Halloween One-Shot Special | COMPLETED

by IppenX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, I just love Asahi so much I am sorry - actually no I am not, Karasuno shenanigans, Kisses, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IppenX/pseuds/IppenX
Summary: Because scary kisses are cute kisses ♥





	Haunted Hearts - Asahi Azumane x Reader - Halloween One-Shot Special | COMPLETED

"Do I really have to wear this?"

Daichi and Suga turned around, looking at Asahi who stood in the hallway, dressed in something which faintly resembled a torn, dusty curtain.

"Oh, most certainly! You'll be the best ghost!" Suga called out as Daichi tried to hide his laughter.

"But Suga ... are you _sure_  you don't want to do it instead of me? I-I mean, your hair is way better for the occasion!"

"Nope! You pulled the short straw, you get to be the main attraction. Also, about your hair ... come here for a minute." Suga dragged him to an empty classroom where the other club members were busy finalizing the props.

When the two were out of sight, Daichi finally laughed out loud - but only for a moment.

"Sawamura ... I sure do hope the volleyball club is not fooling around with the haunted house. It's the centerpiece of this Halloween festival, need I remind you?"

Biting down on his lip, Daichi turned around: "No worries, sensei. We have it 100% under control."

"Last time you said that, my hair went flying off." The dean hissed at him silently before moving on to inspect other clubs and their preparations.

It wasn't a stretch to say that Daichi was skeptical about the volleyball club putting together the haunted house at first - but now that Suga practically forced Asahi into being the ghost, he was sure things would turn out just fine.

Because even in the worst case scenario, they'd still scare at least one person - the glass-hearted ace himself.

 

~~~

 

"Ten minutes until opening!" Tanaka yelled out, chasing Noya around with the chains he was supposed to rattle in the hallways.

"Okay, are we all set?" Daichi looked around, seeing everyone more or less in their spot, except for ... Asahi?

Just as he was about to panic, Suga dragged the ace around the corner: "Sorry, that took longer than expected. He has _a lot_ of hair! And by a lot, I mean _a hecking lot!_ "

Tanaka stopped, looking at Asahi: "Dude ... did he run 500 volts through you???"

Suga grinned, patting Asahi on the back: "Nope! A curler, a straightener, super strength hair gel, three bottles of hairspray and a balloon for some static - and boom, the effect is the same!"

"Great, now get to your spot, Asahi!" Daichi yelled, barely stifling his laughter yet again. 

"I'm going, I'm going ... please don't yell at me ..." The ace dragged his feet toward the very end room of the haunted house they set up. Catching a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors along the way, he almost jumped away into the spiderwebs on the other side. The white, lacy costume Suga got for him glowed slightly in the dark, his face was painted pale white and his lips bright red for what Suga called "a dramatic effect" - which was okay. He could deal with that. But whatever his hair had to go through was definitely too much: for hell's sake, he really did look like someone electrocuted him for a good half an hour.

He sighed, moving on to where he was supposed to run around. He stepped into one corner of the room, mumbling Suga's instructions to himself: "I stand like this, then when I hear people in the hallway, I count to 3 and then go running around in two circles, flapping my hands and making ghost sounds .... wait ... what are ghost sounds?"

He shrugged his shoulders, doing a few circles around the room with  _buuuu_  and  _woooosh_  and  _yiiikes oh my god_  noises coming from him - but that last one was just him running into a fake plastic spider, and he wasn't sure he could actually sound as convincing if he screamed it again.

"I think that's fine ... but wow, this curtain is super hot. I'll die in this if I have to do this for the whole evening." With some careful movements, he managed to reach under the costume and wiggle out of his T-shirt, hiding it behind a bunch of spiderwebs. The rough costume fabric felt weird against his bare chest and it tickled him a little, but at least it wasn't as hot anymore.

Not soon after, he heard the first group of people approaching ... and so his evening as the Karasuno ghost officially kicked off.

 

~~~

 

"Guys, please, anything but that!" I yelped, trying to pull away from my friends' tight grip on my wrists.

"You lost the bet - and you said we can make you do _anything_!"

I knew that ... and still silently cursed myself for agreeing. "Okay, but like ... I thought you had some common sense left! You know how easily I get scared! I'll cry, I swear!"

"We're not gonna listen to you. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Urgh ... this is just an excuse for you girls to talk to Sugawara, isn't it?"

"Exactly!" They exclaimed in unison.

Well ... shit.

 

Moments later, I was standing in the first hallway of the haunted house, barely able to move my feet.

"Okay ... the sooner I move, the sooner I'll be out of here. Let's go."

But that was easier said than done. I saw spiders everywhere, flashing lights, smoke, wind howling and chains rattling in the distance. I didn't care if they were all special effects - they were still terrifying!

I braced myself for the inevitable, took a deep breath and started running through the halls and rooms as if I had just lost the last bit of my sanity.

 

After what felt like an eternity of doors creaking, things jumping at me from every corner, a plastic frog landing on my face and spiderweb sticking all over my clothes, I finally reached what looked like the end hallway.

"Thank god ... I'm saved!" I mumbled, walking into the last room.

There was absolutely ... nothing? I looked around myself in the dimly lit space, but I didn't see anything worth squeaking at - that was, until something wooshed behind me and I turned around to see a glowing figure move towards me.

I gasped.

And then, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I turned to my left, attempting to run away, but the wooshing mess changed its course before I could notice and I ran straight into it, tumbling it onto the floor.

As I fell down, I felt an arm wrap against my back, and I completely lost my composure. Screaming in panic, I tried to push away whatever I fell onto, digging my fingers into the fabric and tearing it apart. I was so scared, I didn't even hear a voice calling out to me:

"Hey .... hey .... hey?!"

Still squirming around, the grip around me suddenly tightened and just as I was about to scream again, something warm touched my lips, muffling my scream and taking over any future ones.

But funny enough, I didn't feel like screaming anymore. My mind paused for a while and I finally realized that not only had I tackled some guy to the floor, I also completely tore off his costume and the warmth of his muscular chest pressed against me was strangely intoxicating - yet still nothing compared to his kiss.

I had no idea why he kissed me, but ... my heart raced with every move of his lips against mine and I eagerly kissed him back.

With an exasperated sigh, he sat up, pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss, his fingers twining between strands of my hair while his tongue played gently with mine.

 

Out of nowhere, light flashed through the room. Startled, we both pulled back just seconds before Sugawara came running through the door:

"Asahi, are you okay? I heard some worrisome screams, what's going-" He yelled out, stopping the second he saw us on the floor next to each other.

"S-Suga, no, this ... this i-isn't what it looks like!"

He tilted his head, shock still not fading from his face: "Asahi, please. You're shirtless and she's got lipstick all over her ... and to think people say you can't pick up girls!"

"But I-"

"Nope!" Suga grinned, throwing his hands up in the air as he turned around and left as quickly as he got there. "Not having any of your bullshit - good luck there, ace!"

With Sugawara gone and the lights still on, I couldn't help but steal a glance at the guy who just kissed me moments ago - not like I really had to though: I'd be an idiot not to know who Asahi Azumane, the most attractive third year in the volleyball club was.

I've watched him play more than once, but seeing him in this distressed, shirtless state was new to me. Our gazes met and for a second, I forgot to keep my thoughts to myself:

"Holy shit ... you're hot."

"Y-You too." He mumbled, his cheeks immediately turning red as he began to apologize: "I didn't mean to, I-I just ... you wouldn't shut up and .... uhm ... it was an accident!"

"Oh really? It didn't feel like an accident." I whispered, leaning closer to him with a teasing smile.

He traced the lipstick smears on my lips with his thumb, holding his breath as he stared down at me with his mesmerizing brown eyes:

"Shit... I guess not." He mumbled, kissing me again ... and again.

 

A long while later, I left the Halloween festival with a new shade of lipstick on my face and a new contact number in my phone.


End file.
